The Tiger, The Witch, and The BlondeHeaded Kid
by Darkmoon5
Summary: This is my version of "The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe." Calvin finds a wardrobe up in his attic. After entering it, he finds himself in a different world.
1. Default Chapter

**CHAPTER 1: The Attic**  
  
It was a rainy and boring day. Calvin and Hobbes sat around and did  
nothing. They had planned to explore the woods earlier, but the rain had  
spoiled their plans. So that is why they were doing nothing at the  
moment.  
  
"How about we bounce on the bed?" suggested Calvin.  
  
"We did that yesterday and we got into trouble," replied Hobbes. "Your  
mom freaked when she saw goose feathers all over your room."  
  
"True," said Calvin. "How about we play outside in the rain?"  
  
"Your mother said we can get pneumonia playing out in the rain like that  
and she doesn't like the idea of you getting it and dying at such a young  
age."  
  
"You don't want to do anything, do you?"  
  
"I want to keep us out of trouble for once. I'm tired of you blaming me  
for your actions!" growled Hobbes.  
  
"I have an idea. Let's go explore the attic. We might find some toys up  
there. Or something better."  
  
"That's not a bad idea," said Hobbes, getting up. "What trouble can we  
get into up there? Then again, I don't want to think about it."  
  
So the two friends headed up to the attic to see what kinds of stuff they  
would find up there.  
  
"This is a long climb up there and it's very dusty too!" sneezed Calvin.  
  
"Well, we're at the top now, let's open the door and go in."  
  
Hobbes opened the door and the two gasped... 


	2. The Wardrobe

CHAPTER 2: The Wardrobe  
  
"Why did we gasp?" asked Calvin.  
  
"I don't know, I did it because you did," responded Hobbes.  
  
"Wow, it sure is dark up here!" said Calvin a little nervously.  
  
"Scared?" grinned Hobbes.  
  
"NO!" shouted Calvin.  
  
"Look over there," said Hobbes.  
  
Over in the corner stood a tall wardrobe with French doors, carved  
beautifully out of pinewood. The carved decorations were of dragons,  
giants, unicorns, fairies, and some beautiful plants.  
  
"Wow, that is decorated very well," said Calvin, looking at the wardrobe.  
  
"Whoever carved this must have been a good carpenter," said Hobbes in  
amazement.  
  
"Calvin, where are you? It's time to eat!" called Calvin's mother.  
  
"Uh-oh, we better go, it won't do us any good to get caught," remarked  
Calvin.  
  
So the two left the attic to go eat dinner. 


	3. Inside The Wardrobe

CHAPTER 3: Inside the Wardrobe  
  
Calvin went downstairs to eat the gross glob of goo his mother made.  
Meanwhile, Hobbes made sure Calvin was downstairs in the dining room, and  
then went back to the attic. He opened the wardrobe, climbed in, and  
didn't come back out for a long time.  
  
Meanwhile, Calvin had just finished dinner. "I'm done with dinner, bye!"  
said Calvin as he raced upstairs to get Hobbes so they could go back to  
the attic to check out the old wardrobe.  
  
"Hey Hobbes, let's go back upstairs to the attic. Hobbes? Where are you?  
Oh well, I'll go up there on my own." Calvin raced up to the attic and  
went over to the wardrobe. "Looks like someone's been in here since I  
went down to eat!" gasped Calvin. "But who? The doors are open and no one  
is inside. I'll check it out." So Calvin climbed in.  
  
"Wow, this is a big wardrobe," sneezed Calvin, "and very dusty, too. Hey,  
there's light ahead!" Calvin walked towards the light and found himself  
in a forest. "Wow, how did I get here? Hmm, it feels like winter here but  
why isn't there any snow?"  
  
Calvin decided to go exploring in the dark and dreary forest. Hours  
passed and Calvin didn't see any sign of life in the forest. He was about  
to turn around and go home when he saw the castle.  
  
It was a huge castle on a tall hill. The castle was a black/brown color,  
with dead trees surrounding it. The place looked pretty scary.  
  
"I wonder who lives there," wondered Calvin. "There's only one way to  
find out! Visit it!"  
  
So Calvin headed to the castle, unaware of the danger there... 


	4. The Castle

CHAPTER 4: The Castle  
  
"Wow, look at all these neat statues!" said Calvin as he walked through  
the dreary place. "It's like a museum. I wonder who created these?"  
  
"STOP!" a voice yelled from behind him. "You mustn't go there, the White  
Witch lives there!"  
  
Calvin turned around and saw a beaver standing there and looking at him.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Calvin curiously.  
  
"I am Terena. You must not go there, it's too dangerous."  
  
"Why not?" asked Calvin, who was getting a bit nervous.  
  
"The White Witch lives there. She will turn you into stone once she finds  
out that you are a Son of Adam," said Terena, looking around for danger.  
"I'll explain more if you come to my house for dinner."  
  
"What are you having?"  
  
"Well, pizza and ice cream."  
  
"Okay, I'll come."  
  
So Calvin and Terena walked off into the woods quietly so they wouldn't  
wake the trees that were on the Witch's side.  
  
Meanwhile, in the castle, Susie the White Witch was looking out her  
window when she spotted the two figures.  
  
"Mr. Bun, who are those two figures? I see that one is a beaver but what  
is that other one?" asked Susie.  
  
"It's a Son of Adam, your Highness. Are you going to get rid of him?  
Because if that beaver tells him of that royal throne at Snowball Castle  
and he sits on it, you are done for..." replied the rabbit.  
  
"Yes, I know. We will not do anything yet. We will wait till they travel  
to see the great tiger."  
  
"How do you know they will do that?"  
  
"All Sons of Adam or Daughters of Eve always do that when they come. But  
they never make it before they arrive," smiled Susie.  
  
Meanwhile, Terena and Calvin were at Terena's house eating pizza and ice  
cream.  
  
"Where am I at right now?" asked Calvin, who was stuffing his face with  
pizza.  
  
"You are in Marmia right now. A wonderful place filled with joy and  
music. Or it used to be until Susie the White Witch took over our land.  
It's supposed to be almost Christmas but she won't let it snow. What good  
is Christmas without snow? She is also going to take away everyone's  
presents here when Christmas arrives."  
  
"What will she do with the presents?" said Calvin as he reached for  
another piece of pizza.  
  
"She will keep them to herself. We must go to the Great Tiger himself to  
see if he can stop her. If the Witch finds you she will turn you into  
stone. We must go now though. I saw her watching us from her window. She  
knows that we plan to go to see the Great Tiger. But I have a route there  
that she does not know about."  
  
"Then let's get going before she starts her hunt!" said Calvin anxiously. 


	5. The River

CHAPTER 5: The River  
  
"I'm tired! Are we almost there yet?" complained Calvin.  
  
"Don't talk too loud! We're not safe here," said the beaver.  
  
"I thought we were," whispered Calvin.  
  
"There are trees around us that are on the Witch's side. If they hear us,  
they will wake up and tell the Witch what trail we are using."  
  
"I see..." replied Calvin, who was not quite understanding all this.  
  
For two hours, no one said a thing. The two walked silently through the  
woods. A few minutes later, they came to a large river.  
  
"How will we get across? Is there a bridge that goes across this?" asked  
Calvin, looking at the wide river.  
  
"There is a bridge. But the Witch uses that bridge to get across. We must  
leap onto the rocks so we can get across. Let's go. After we cross this,  
there will be a little cave nearby for us to sleep in."  
  
"Okay," sighed Calvin, "let's get this over with."  
  
Calvin walked to a large rock and jumped on it and began to jump from  
rock to rock.  
  
"How deep is this river? It looks pretty shallow," Calvin said, looking  
into the water.  
  
"Don't be fooled. That water is at least 100 feet deep. It only looks  
shallow because it is so clear. This river is called Crystal Stream,"  
called Terena from another rock. "Be careful and don't fall in. Even if  
you know how to swim, you will pass out from the coldness of the water."  
  
"Wow, is that a fish in there? It's surprising how they can keep war...  
AUUUGGH!!!" Calvin slipped and fell into the freezing water.  
  
"Help! I don't know how to swim because I never listened to my swimming  
instructor who ended up being my babysitter!" cried Calvin from the  
water. 


	6. The Great Tiger

CHAPTER 6: The Great Tiger  
  
"Help, this water is cold!" sputtered Calvin.  
  
"Just a second! I'll get you out in a minute! Try not to pass out!"  
called Terena, who was getting a vine to pull Calvin out.  
  
"It's kind of hard not to....." said Calvin, drifting off.  
  
Several hours later, Calvin woke up. He saw that he was in a dark cave  
lying on some soft heather.  
  
"Wow, that was some trip," shivered Calvin. "How far downriver did I go?"  
  
"Oh hi, how are you doing?" asked Terena.  
  
"What? You mean besides the fact that I almost froze and drowned at the  
same time?"  
  
"Yeah, besides that," said Terena, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Very cold, but this heather is very comfortable. Where are we at?"  
  
"We are in a cave. Us beavers come here during bad times. We should be  
safe here. The cave is hidden behind some bushes," replied the beaver.  
  
"When are we going to leave? I mean, we should get going now."  
  
"True, you seem to be feeling better. Let me get you your soup. I already  
ate. But you still need to eat, so here is some nice hot chicken noodle  
soup. Try it, it's delicious."  
  
"I always thought beavers were vegetarians," said Calvin.  
  
"We're not vegetarians, we eat meat. We eat fish," replied the beaver,  
looking annoyed.  
  
"Well, I heard you don't eat chicken," Calvin shot back.  
  
"You can't believe everything you hear. Now eat so we can get going and  
make it to the Great Tiger before the Witch blocks us."  
  
Later, Terena and Calvin were travelling through the woods chatting about  
their worlds.  
  
"In my world, we have many countries. The country that I live in is the  
most powerful," yapped Calvin.  
  
"So do we, but all the countries are equally strong. Like your world, we  
also have battles to fight. Some humans here try to take over our country  
but the Great Tiger stops them," said Terena.  
  
"Tell me about this Great Tiger."  
  
"He is the greatest of all living creatures in this world. He rules  
pretty much everywhere in our world except where the humans are. He is  
really powerful, he can take down a giant in just seconds, and he can  
cause a major earthquake that will do no damage," said Terena loyally.  
  
"If he is so tough, then how come he doesn't get rid of that White  
Witch?" asked Calvin.  
  
"It takes time to plan a battle against others," growled the beaver  
angrily. "He will teach us how to defeat the Witch. We are almost there  
now." Terena pointed to a beautiful field.  
  
Calvin looked at where Terena was pointing and saw many people standing  
around talking, laughing, and dancing to joyful music.  
  
"There's the Great Tiger," said Terena, pointing to the center of the  
crowd.  
  
Calvin looked and saw an orange tiger with black stripes. The tiger  
looked familiar. Calvin looked closer and saw why he looked familiar. It  
was Hobbes. 


	7. Susie's Plan

CHAPTER 7: Susie's Plan  
  
"Hi Hobbes, I didn't know you were here too," said Calvin.  
  
"Yup," replied Hobbes with a kingly look in his eyes.  
  
"So, Terena, where is the Great Tiger??" asked Calvin, looking around.  
  
"Um, this is him," said the beaver.  
  
Stunned, Calvin looked at Hobbes. "Hobbes is the Great Tiger??? He's my  
best friend. He never told me he ruled this place."  
  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," laughed Hobbes.  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"I will not repeat them. But since you are here, I will take you to see  
Santa Claus so he can give you your presents. They will be useful for  
your journey."  
  
"What journey?" Calvin asked cautiously.  
  
"The one you will go on to the Witch's castle. You will free the statues  
that live there and defeat the Witch," replied the Great Tiger.  
  
Meanwhile, Susie the White Witch and Mr. Bun were traveling, looking for  
the two travelers they had seen earlier in the day.  
  
"We must not let them find the Great Tiger," said Susie.  
  
"Your Highness, I'm sure they must have made it there by now. It's been  
24 hours since we saw them last," said Mr. Bun.  
  
"I know. But he will most likely send the boy to the castle that will  
destroy me. We can cut him off from the palace."  
  
"But he'll be with Hobbes."  
  
"I can take care of that tiger," smiled Susie. "I know what his weakness  
is."  
  
"What is it?" asked the rabbit.  
  
"Let's just say he's going to be ticklish by the end of the day." 


	8. The Journey's Plan

CHAPTER 8: The Journey's Plan  
  
So Hobbes... how long have you ruled this place?" asked Calvin curiously.  
  
"Hmmmm... that's a good question. I have been ruling here for 2 years. I  
accidentally wandered into this land actually," replied Hobbes. "I was  
hiding from Rosalyn one day so I thought I'd hide in the old wardrobe.  
Well... next thing I knew, I was in this unfamiliar place. When some of  
the talking animals saw me they made me their king almost right away. I  
come here every night around midnight." He sighed. "The White Witch has  
taken over recently. As you know, she is going to take our Christmas  
presents away and not let it snow on Christmas. We have to fight her if  
we want things to be back to normal."  
  
"When do we leave?" asked Calvin.  
  
"We will leave when the moon is high in the sky. That way we won't be  
seen in the night, but the moon will be high enough to help us find our  
way to the castle. During our journey we'll build an army."  
  
"Hmmmm... sounds cool. When are we going to meet Santa? I want to see  
what he got me."  
  
"Patience. We will pass him on our trip. He will supply you with the  
things you will need to defeat the Witch. I think you will actually enjoy  
what he is going to give you," laughed Hobbes. "Let us go now. We have  
everything already packed and the moon is high now. It will take two days  
to get to the Snowball Castle from here."  
  
Meanwhile... Susie and Mr. Bun were getting ready to start their own  
journey.  
  
"Mr. Bun, I am worried about the boy Calvin. What if he succeeds in  
dethroning me?" asked a worried Susie.  
  
"He won't, Your Highness. You are powerful and can easily defeat him,"  
said Mr. Bun, looking out the window in the direction of the Snowball  
Castle. "Besides... the boy is young and naive. He won't make it."  
  
"Perhaps you are right, my friend, but I'm not just going to sit here. We  
are going to cut him off from the Snowball Castle. Then I will turn him  
into a statue."  
  
"You should turn him into a stuffed animal. That would be interesting. Or  
turn him into a baby doll," said the bunny.  
  
Susie laughed. "That I will do. I will turn him into a baby doll and have  
tea with him for the rest of my life. He will be a living baby doll but  
he won't be able to move or talk. He will only have feelings. Tea parties  
will bore him and he will regret coming after me. I will make you a  
carrot cake because you thought of that idea."  
  
Susie and Mr. Bun went down to the kitchen to eat dessert. 


	9. Rest Stop

CHAPTER 9: Rest Stop  
  
"Hobbes... I need to stop and rest. I'm exhausted!" panted Calvin.  
  
"We stopped to rest for half an hour to go for FIFTEEN MINUTES!" cried  
Hobbes.  
  
"But I'm tired and it's soooo late," whined Calvin.  
  
"I know that it's late, but we have to continue. We will stop to get some  
sleep at dawn which is in a couple hours," sighed Hobbes.  
  
"There is a cave a couple of hours away on this route that we can sleep  
in so nobody can find us. We call it the Beaver Hideout," said Terena.  
"We go there when in trouble or when we don't have anywhere to stay.  
Which rarely happens."  
  
"Sounds like a good place to sleep," said Hobbes thoughtfully. "We'll do  
it. Just hold on for a couple minutes, Calvin. We'll be there soon."  
  
"Oh, all right," said Calvin impatiently. "I guess I can hold out for a  
FEW more hours."  
  
"Good, let us continue."  
  
A couple hours later, the trio made it to the cave they were heading for,  
which was behind a bunch of brush.  
  
"Wow! That IS a good hiding place," yawned Calvin.  
  
Hobbes peeked inside the cave and looked around. "Wow! There are even  
beds in here and a place to eat. Hey! There's even a coffee maker in  
here!"  
  
"Yeah. We try to make this place as cozy as possible," grinned Terena.  
"Let us sleep now. Santa should be by tonight."  
  
Everyone crawled into a bed and fell asleep. Meanwhile, Susie and Mr. Bun  
were standing 100 yards away from the cave, not realizing that it was  
even there.  
  
"According to my calculations, we should've ran into them in this spot,"  
said Mr. Bun, looking around confused.  
  
"Well... it seems that your calculations are WRONG!" screamed Susie  
angrily. "I don't see them anywhere. You even promised me that we would  
run into them here. You will be punished!"  
  
Susie got out her wand and turned Mr. Bun into a dog.  
  
"Now sniff them out!"  
  
The dog ran around sniffing, and then ran off into the woods and came  
back out carrying a stick, which he dropped at Susie's feet.  
  
"NOOOOO! I want the boy Calvin, not some stupid stick!"  
  
Susie swung her wand at the dog, who snatched the wand out of her hand  
and ran in the opposite direction of the cave, with Susie right behind  
him.  
  
Hobbes woke up to the racket and peeked out of the cave, wondering what  
the screaming was all about.  
  
"Did you guys hear anything?" asked Hobbes, looking outside.  
  
"Yeah. Might've been a pack of wolves killing a deer," said Terena. "I  
wouldn't worry about anything."  
  
"Okay." Hobbes crawled back into his bed and covered up. "Good night." 


	10. By Golly! It's Santa!

CHAPTER 10: By Golly! It's Santa!!  
  
Mr. Bun was tired and just wanted to sleep. Susie had turned him into  
various animals. A dog (to hunt Calvin down with his nose), a horse (so  
she could ride on him when she got tired), and a hawk (so he could fly  
around and look for Calvin). So far, the two weren't having any luck  
finding Calvin. Mr. Bun was now back to his normal form and he was happy  
and didn't want to be any other creature.  
  
"Mr. Bun... I'm afraid we aren't going to find the boy on our own. We  
need some help," said Susie.  
  
"I concur with you. We aren't getting anywhere. The only thing we found  
was a raccoon and he took off before we could ask him any questions,"  
replied the oversized rabbit.  
  
"I still say that raccoon was hiding something from us. Too bad we  
couldn't find him after he raced off. Hmmmmm... what can we do about  
this? We can go get some creatures on OUR side to help us. We shall build  
an army to battle Hobbes' army."  
  
"I don't think Hobbes has an army together at the moment," sighed Mr.  
Bun.  
  
"That is good. But Hobbes can gather animals on his way to the Snowball  
Castle and form an army that way. He has ALWAYS done that. Somehow they  
were all excellent fighters and always won a battle. Remember the Snow  
Fight Battle? That was a very interesting battle. That is one of the  
reasons why I got rid of snow. I despise it. Anyway... we MUST capture  
Hobbes as well."  
  
"And what about the beaver?"  
  
"We will need her to be an example so the boy doesn't talk. I already  
have an idea for the tiger."  
  
Meanwhile, the three travelers were awake and hiking towards their  
destination. Near the Slushball River they ran into Santa, who was just  
getting ready to take off again.  
  
"SANTA!! I'm so HAPPY to see you! Where are my presents?!" asked Calvin  
excitedly but impatiently.  
  
"Relax, my boy! I have your presents, along with Hobbes' and Terena's,  
right here," laughed Santa. "But I should check my list first to see if  
you have been good this year."  
  
"You should give him his presents even if he has been bad. We all need  
some presents that will help us out in battle," Hobbes said to Santa.  
  
"Hmmm... I see. Let me check to see what I have." Santa dug through his  
bag and pulled out a sword, a flamethrower, and a snowball gun. "Here you  
all go."  
  
Santa handed Terena the sword. Calvin got the flamethrower and Hobbes got  
the snowball gun.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but... what does my present do?" asked Hobbes.  
  
"It fires snowballs out at people," replied Santa with a laugh. "Are you  
okay, lad?" Santa looked at Calvin, who looked as if he was going to cry.  
  
"Yes... it's... just that I... ALWAYS wanted a... flamethrower. I will  
use this wisely, Santa, for the battle, but when I get home...  
heheheheheh."  
  
"Don't do anything foolish, boy," said Santa, frowning. "It might get you  
into trouble."  
  
"Okay. Oh... and thank you," said Calvin.  
  
"You're welcome! Now I must be going. I have to attend to the White  
Witch's castle. I have to leave her a couple of dolls and some coal.  
Well... MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!"  
  
The three waved at Santa as he headed for Susie's castle. 


	11. Susie's Army

CHAPTER 11: Susie's Army  
  
"We have to get back to the castle!" said Susie, suddenly stopping in her  
tracks.  
  
"Why? I think we are pretty close to Hobbes' hideout," said Mr. Bun,  
looking confused. "Plus, we don't have an army yet."  
  
"This feeling just came over me... my thoughts are telling me that Hobbes  
is probably heading for the castle."  
  
"But... we can't go back to the castle without an army," announced Mr.  
Bun. "We would be destroyed if just the two of us went."  
  
"True. But I have several friends who can help me." Susie took out a  
small instrument resembling a flute, and blew into it. "Now we wait."  
  
A moment later, a large hawk came flying towards Susie and the rabbit.  
  
"You called, Your Royal Highness?" asked the bird in a dark, deep voice.  
  
"Indeed. I need you to help me build an army. I want to to call all the  
creatures who are on our side. Make sure that you call enough creatures  
to make an army. I will be waiting for you at the Gingerbread Mansion."  
  
"As you wish, Your Highness," replied the hawk as he flew away.  
  
Meanwhile, Calvin, Hobbes, and Terena made it to the castle with a large  
army of animals.  
  
"I don't think the Witch is home at the moment," said Hobbes  
thoughtfully. "So we will free the creatures that were turned into  
stuffed animals."  
  
"Stuffed animals?! Are you serious? That's horrible. I'd rather die than  
be turned into a stuffed animal," said Calvin, looking sick.  
  
"Oh, stop being a baby. If you keep out of Susie's way, then you won't be  
turned into a stuffed animal," snipped Hobbes. "Let's go in now."  
  
Hobbes opened the door and the three went inside... 


	12. Back at the Castle

CHAPTER 12: Back at the Castle  
  
"Your Royal Highness, I have collected your people for your army. They  
will meet you at the Great Doll House that is south of the castle," cried  
the giant hawk.  
  
"Thank you, Anubis. I knew I could count on you!" shouted the White Witch  
happily. "Tonight we will make sure Hobbes is overthrown."  
  
Meanwhile... Hobbes was rescuing the animals who were turned into stuffed  
animals by Susie, while Calvin watched him curiously. Hobbes would run  
around and spit on the stuffed animal and they would slowly become  
themselves again.  
  
"That's just amazing how you could do that, Hobbes," said a wide-eyed  
Calvin. "And with just spit as well!"  
  
"The great tiger makes anything possible to do, little one," replied  
Terena.  
  
A couple minutes later, all of the animals were freed from their  
imprisonment. Hobbes ran around giving instructions to each of the  
animals.  
  
"Tonight... the White Witch shall be over thrown and we will have our  
winter and freedom back!" cried the Great Tiger. "Anubis came to me and  
told me where the White Witch will meet her army. We shall meet them  
there."  
  
"How did he find that out?" asked Calvin.  
  
"Anubis is a spy for me. He finds things out for me," replied Hobbes.  
"Let us all go and hopefully we'll all make it out alive..." 


End file.
